in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Isolation Point
|writer = |airdate = April 27, 2017|link = Part 1 Part 2 Part 3|previous = Mass Attack|next = Stare into the Dragon Soul}}Isolation Point is the 9th episode of Season 2 in the series In a Locked Room. Synopsis The gang ends up in a foggy forest with no clear way to go, making it easy to get lost. With the gang lost and split, can they find the way back to each other, while trying to survive the dangers that lurk within the darkness? Plot Part 1 Upon arrival, the gang is split up. The fog makes it difficult, and sometimes even impossible, to navigate. Although, a few of them manage to regroup. Rover starts comparing the situation to the Lost in the Fog universe, and Rosalina mentions the same universe when talking to Jelo. Meanwhile, Spyro and Robin accidentally bump into the Floro Seeded gang. The gang attempts to chase them, but the two barely get away when a mysterious figure grabs them and hides them. Red Fork, Blue Ocean, and Lemon Glass are separated from Blast and Captain Red Shell. To Ripto, Dimention brags about Mr. P and his ongoing project he calls Project P. Mr. P is also seen to have Ashley as prisoner, and he decides to brainwash her. The figure who'd grabbed Spyro and Robin introduces herself as Shadow Assassin and manages to make Spyro and Robin trust her and help her with a problem in the next room. The main gang not split up decides to rest. Phineas and Ferb build a lodge as a replacement to the camp. As some sleep, Rosalina tells them a story. Rosewell provides everyone with food while Jelo and Milo were off to explore the forest.. Unfortunately, the Floro gang sneaks up on them and attacks them. Luckily, though, 574lk3r spots them. The two groups fight, but Papyr decides to sleep with no intent of helping or caring about the battle. The gang learns that they need to defeat 'the planter' to destroy the seeds, but they don't know who it is. Suddenly, a Spike ball is launched at the group, but Hunt arrives in time to slice it in half. He engages in one-on-one combat with Sacul while 574lk3r attacks Monkey Mauler. Hunt manages to hold Sacul off, but Sacul takes out a chain gun and starts shooting at a complaining Hunt. He jumps him, and their weapons skitter off. 574lk3r creates a barrier around the two. Shadow Assassin (SA for short), Robin, and Spyro discuss about Umlaut, SA's old world's leader. SA gives Spyro a breath rune, which would make clearing the fog easier. They depart. Pea gets up and finds them surrounded. Waking Sarah and Dark Shadow, he instructs them to get behind him. Although, the group's seemingly peaceful leader decides not to engage in combat and starts to walk away, but Pea shoots her in the head anyways. He kills a few more of the group before they leave, and turns to find a disappointed Dark Shadow and a scared Sarah. He apologizes to Sarah,and gets into an argument with Dark Shadow (which he immediately shuts down). The trio walks a bit and arrives at an art museum. They find one of the previous group's members (the group that'd tried to attack them) crying, and Sarah begs Pea not to kill her. Dark Shadow ultimately convinces him not to, saying it's unnecessary, and Pea compromises with him by just knocking her out. Immediately afterwards, Pea and Sarah are introduced to Black Gem, Dark Shadow's friend. Hunt tries to get Sacul to remember his old, unhypnotized self, Lucas. Just then, Barbarian King is unhypnotized (but confused) and demands to know what Hunt was doing to his friend. Hunt continues to try to break Sacul back into Lucas, but only manages to get him to pause for a moment. He lets Sacul go, but Sacul points his blaster at him, calling him a fool. Luckily, though, Barbarian King gets unhypnotized as well and manages to turn Sacul back into Lucas. Monkey Mauler also turns back into Super Monkey after Hunt realizes the Floro Seeds would regrow after snapping. Part 2 Jelo questions Gruffle if he smelt something. 574lk3r talks to 7h0ugh75c4n, who responds that she and POISONTHORN lost track of their path. Suddenly, Flossom appears, and the Explodonaters spot her. Richard drags her, and the Explodonaters attack her. Flossom then runs off, panicked, while the Explodonaters chase after her. Meanwhile, Shatter attacks Barbarian King, and Richard slaps CB2, saying Flossom isn't insane anymore. Rosalina then finds Gruffle missing, and the gang follows his goo trails, which leads to a pit, with Gruffle seen beyond it, with the source of the SOS beam. The respawning point suddenly explodes, causing everyone to get separated. The gang eventually finds each other (except for Hunt), and ROCKFLAME creates Humanimards and uses a black Humanimard's sword form to cut a tree. 574lk3r shoots a light beam into the sky as a signal flare. ROCKFLAME then gives her an orange Humanimard, which takes the shape of a Stealth Weapon Telescope. He then passes the last 3 Humanimards to POISONTHORN, A.K and DEFCON. Lucas then says they'll have to find the missing Humanimals, and Spyro and Robin. Meanwhile, Spyro, Robin and SA are still getting pummeled by Lihzahrds. SA disappears, then reappears and backstabs a Lihzahrd. She then throws daggers at the Lihzahrds. Shatter then battles the gang. 7h0ugh75c4n gets kidnapped by Dark Flashlephant. The gang then attacks Shatter, and Shatter gets hit. Shatter tries to use Insanity Beam on Papyrus, but he reflects it with his bonesword and it ends up affecting him, making him go insane instead. This leads to Shatter creating a tiny black hole above him, which he later grows to the size of the moon. He then starts counting down the seconds until he opened it, but suddenly a huge inferno of blue fire hits Shatter, causing him to unsummon the black hole, knocking him over. The one who attacked Shatter is revealed to be a Mega Charizard X. The Explodonaters and Lucas then attack Mega Charizard X, who responds that he was helping them defeat Shatter. In the midst of the battle, Hunt arrives with a broken leg. (Plot hole: insert battle with the Forest Monster King and the Necrobeasts) They manage to win, and move on to the next room. Errors * When Shadow Assassin first appears, she tells Robin and Spyro that she's in a "direction situation". She meant dire situation, but autocorrect changed it to direction. * For a portion of the room, Necromites are called Necrolites. * Mew is incorrectly called a male for a while, while she is a female. This is because SuperGaming101 was still deciding on her gender at the time. * Mario refers to the Video Game Crash as the "Console Crash". Allusions * Voltron: Legendary Defender - When ROCKFLAME gave POISONTHORN and A.K their Humanimards (based on Voltron Legendary Defender Bayards) and POISONTHORN electrocutes A.K with her Humanimard, the scene parodied a scene in the 1st episode when Pidge (one of the pilots of Voltron) electrocutes Lance (another Voltron pilot) with the Green Bayard, the base of POISONTHORN's Humanimard. * Pokemon X and Y//Pokemon Black and White - When Shatter uses Invert Cloud, the Elite 4 in G-Major music played from Pokemon Black and White. When Shatter used Sluggish Bubble, Mewtwo's encounter theme from Pokemon X and Y in reverse played. * Undertale(Fan Comic Dub) - In Charizard's debut scene, when Shatter gets insane from Insanity beam. Shatter asks himself "What is this feeling?" before laughing crazily. This is what happens in this Undertale Comic Dub, in where Papyrus does the same. What Shatter says even rhymes with what Papyrus says in the comic dub, with "Heh heh heh.." and "NYEHHEHEHE". * Pokemon Origins - The battle between Mega Charizard X and Shatter is a reference to the final battle in Pokemon Origins, where Red uses his Mega Charizard X against a Mewtwo to help weaken it. Mega Charizard X even wins in the battle against Shatter, like in Pokemon Origins. Charizard is also directly from Pokemon Origins, with Red as his trainer. * Gravity Falls - The Dusk 2 Dawn store appears in this room. * Several games - When The Gang entered the abandoned Dusk 2 Dawn store, many games are referenced with parodies of other games. These include: ** Paw Machine - Claw Machine parody. ** Super Starch Bros. - Super Mario Bros./Super Smash Bros. parody. ** Lowerstory - Undertale parody. ** Capsule Aliens - Pokemon parody. ** Biomora - Terraria parody. ** Thrash of Teams - Clash of Clans parody. ** Lightyear the Potoroo - Sonic the Hedgehog parody. ** To add to this, they were all made by a company called "Shamco", a parody of the game making company, Namco. The name is a portmanteau of the words "sham", meaning fake, and "Namco". * Voltron: Defender of the Universe - When ROCKFLAME became his Universal Defender form, Firefly said the start of the opening narration of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Trivia *All of the games that were rip-offed had a room before this room, with the exceptions being Claw Machine and Sonic the Hedgehog. Cast * Gerald Edmarkson * Gerry Weslerman * Peter Hugh Johnson * Rosewell Starrison * Bubbles * Blossom * Buttercup * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Flynn * Milo Murphy * Flossom * CN-tan * Disney-tan * Nick-tan * Hunt Dahl * Pea Jay * Sarah Reese * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Captain Red Shell * Dark Shadow * Black Gem* PaperMarioFan1000 * L-bot Minions * PayprMayroFian1000 * Mr. P * Dimentio RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210 * ROCKFLAME * 574lk3r * POISONTHORN * DEFCON * A.K * 7h0ugh75c4n * Waspinator * Hans-Cuff * Firefly * PHANTOM * Keith* *Spyro *Robin *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sacul the Dark Archer *Monkey Mauler *Barbarian Tyrant *Shadow Assassin* *Umlaut* (Mentioned Only) *Barbarian King *Lucas *Super Monkey (In order of appearance; note that Klitz appeared first as ???#1 technically) *Voltaire the Electric Blueberry *Gruffle the Primal Rafflesia *Rosalina *Klitz *Yoshi *Voltaire's Decidueye *Papyrus *Shatter *Tom the Toxic Pea *Charizard* *Red (Pokemon Trainer)*(mentioned) *Mew* *Sans the Skeleton *W.D Gaster *Marcy *Cockroach *Miss Stingy *Narrator *C-R-E-E-P *Lillie* **Nebby* **Lillie's Alolan Meowth* *Neptune* The * denotes the character's first appearance. Quotes Trivia *After being inactive in the series, SuperGaming101 started roleplaying in the series again in this room. In Mass Attack, he was there, but he didn't really roleplay and wanted to wait for this room. **On a similar case, BoltBlizard started roleplaying in this room too, but was opposed to this idea beforehand - and required thought before he later joined. *This episode actually takes place in the Gravity Falls universe, which would be shown again in "Enter the Falls". *Starting from this episode until an unknown episode, all of Dihaha's characters (except Narrator) is taken to nowhere near IaLR universe by Miss Stingy. **This mainly because Dihaha rarely comes here now, as he lives in a school hostel. *Jelo mentions "the last episode" a lot, when talking about the seeded people. *Jelo's real name is revealed to be "Gerald". *In this episode, two new Pokemon characters played by SuperGaming101 are introduced, being Charizard and Mew. Technically, Red gets mentioned, making it three. Shatter appears in this episode as well, being another Pokemon character played by SuperGaming101. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2a episodes Category:Season 2